


Best Tickle Buddies

by WerebearofSlash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthro, Anthropomorphic, Bear - Freeform, Bondage, Dog - Freeform, Furry, Gay, M/M, Male - Freeform, Non-Consensual Tickling, Tickle Fights, Tickling, canine, tickle, ursine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerebearofSlash/pseuds/WerebearofSlash
Summary: Two workout buddies end up trying out a special training that causes both of them to break a sweat.
Kudos: 5





	Best Tickle Buddies

**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
> Story is based on this pic drawn by [Moo](https://twitter.com/hardermoo)  
> 

Slowly Krispy opened his eyes. For a moment he thought he might've fallen asleep during his workout. It certainly wouldn't have been the first time, the young bear loved to overwork himself at the gym and just fall asleep on the bench. But instead of his workout pal Alpha, he was greeted by an older male with scruffy beard and white fur.

“Heya, Sleeping Beauty! Rise and shine, you guys got work to do!” the stranger laughed.

Still confused the bear tried to get up, but he couldn't! One of his feet was tied to the stool he was sitting on, and his other foot was in a stock! Wait, there was another foot right next to his, was that... Yes, the second one belonged to Alpha, the Doberman-Shepard he had come to the gym with. Krispy tried to turn around, but one of his arms was also restrained. Both him and his friend only had one arm free, the other was in chains!

“Whu-wha...” Krispy still tried to make sense of this, but the stranger just gave him a little pat on his head.

“You try to remember, bucko! I'll wake up your pal over there!” With these words the stranger gently patted Alpha's cheek, who was still sleeping. The gentle snoring quickly stopped and the canine jumped to full attention in a matter of seconds.

“Yo, what in the fuck!?” he yelled! “Who the fuck are you, man? And, why am I tied up?”

Krispy swallowed, that certainly didn't look good! What even happened!? He tried to remember. Alpha and him were at the gym, working out as usual. Then they found a door that read 'Special stamina training. Stay out if you're a pussy!'

Both of them had just looked at each other, and grinned. Of course they HAD to enter, nobody got to call them pussies! They were the toughest dudes in the entire gym! Or at least, that's what they liked to tell themselves. They gave each other a high five and opened the door, and... yeah, what happened next?

The white-furred male in front of them laughed. “I knew you two would just come in! You wannabe jocks always run around shirtless, think you're the most badass hunks on the face of the planet! Well, you want some special training? Here you go, and since it's two of you, you even get to be each other's sparring partner!”

Apparently, Krispy's canine buddy didn't like the sound of that, because he started yelling. “Yo, what the fuck? Dude, let us go! How did we even end up here? What did you...”

But the stranger just put a finger to Alpha's lips. “Shhhh! That's not important! By entering this room you guys agreed to my special training. Don't worry, I'm sure you're gonna love it! So much, it's gonna put a smile on your faces for sure!”

The last line sounded quite ominous. Krispy looked around, hoping to find a way to escape. But the room was quite empty, except for the chains on the wall holding them in place, the weird stock holding their feet, and... a small table between them. The bear saw some feathers and brushes on top of it. What was going on!?

“So!” the stranger explained. “As you can see, you two are currently restrained, but you can still use one of your arms. These tools on that table are for your special training. You see, muscles are one thing, but how well can you two endure real stress? Let's find out, shall we? You two will tickle each other until one of you passes out.”

The two friends looked at each other in confusion, and then burst out into laughter. “Haha! Okay man, you had your fun, but now untie us, alright?” Krispy chuckled.

“Yes!” Alpha agreed. “Come on, we all had a good laugh, now it's time to end this bullshit!”

But the stranger was having none of that. He grabbed two feathers from the table and dragged them across the two naked feet right in front of them. All of a sudden, the sarcastic laughing turned into a loud, painful laughter. Both friends threw their heads back and yelled from the top of their lungs.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAHAHHAHA! WHAT THE FUCK!?” Alpha cried. Krispy was also screaming. “NOOOO! FUHUHUHUCK! WHAHAHAHAT...” But none of them could form a coherent sentence.

The stranger stopped and crossed his arms. “Well well, do I have your attention now?” Krispy and Alpha panted and gasped for air, almost drooling. “What... what was that?” the bear asked.

“Nothing you need to worry about, pal!” the white-furred male replied. “All you need to know is that you two are incredibly ticklish now. But don't worry, the tickling won't be as extreme when you guys tickle each other. I only made sure that MY tickling feels extra painful, in case you boys are trying to chicken out!”

Once again the stranger brought the feathers closer to the two ticklish feet in front of him. “So, I think you know the drill now, right? You two better start your little tickle fight til one of you passes out, or I'll make sure you BOTH pass out from laughter immediately!”

“No! Wait!” Alpha raised his free hand in a defensive manner. “We, we just have to tickle each other, right? And, and then you'll let us go?”

Was Alpha seriously gonna comply!? Krispy couldn't believe his ears, his friend was usually so proud and never backed out of anything.

But the stranger nodded. “As soon as one of you passes out I'm gonna free the winner and hand him the key for the shackles. Also...” he gave a sly grin. “before you free the loser, you're of course free to tickle them for as long as you want to. You know, as a little price.”

The two friends looked at each other and gulped. No idea how, but somehow this weirdo had managed to make them super ticklish! And, now they had to... tickle each other? And, the loser would get even more!?

A little hesitant Krispy grabbed one of the feathers with his free hand. “O-okay then. Sorry buddy, I, I hope this won't be too bad.” But the second the feather touched the canine's chest, he flinched.

“Hnnnnhihihii! Fuck, man! FUCK! That tickles! Buhuhut... I won't lose!” With that, Alpha reached over to Krispy and tickled the bear's side with his claws. That caused Krispy to squeal.

“GAAAH! WHAHAHAT THE HELL, MAN!?” Why was his friend so fired up all of a sudden? Sure, Alpha loved to get competitive and didn't like to lose, but did he seriously not understand the kinda situation they were currently in? Damn, his body really was very ticklish, but fortunately it wasn't as bad as when the stranger touched him.

Then again, maybe it was Krispy himself who didn't understand the situation? If he allowed Alpha to win, he's get tickled til he passes out, and the possibly some more! That dang canine always loved to get his revenge whenever Krispy humiliated him! All that was left to do was hope that his friend would have less stamina than him!

Krispy dropped the feather and went for Alpha's exposed, furry armpit. That caused the dog to scream and curse. He began to shake so violently, it made their foot stock jump up and down.

“SHIIIIT! FUHUHUHUCK KRISPY, I HATE YOU!” The canine yelled, his face twisted to a painful laughter. Apparently the bear had found a very ticklish spot to go for, but his friend didn't stop either and went for Krispy's armpit as well.

“YOUHUHUHU AREN'T GOHOHONA WIN THIS! AAAAAAH!” Alpha yelled. Krispy's desperate face gave the canine confidence he'd gonna be the winner! But at the same time, it was clear the doberman was in no position to brag. His armpit was clearly his weak spot, every time Krispy moved his hand back there, his friend's loud laughter turned into screaming. Damn, the bear wanted to give his friend time to catch his breath, but he HAD to make him pass out in order to win!

Alpha on the other hand was still busy figuring out Krispy's most ticklish spots. He went for a feather and tried to tickle Krispy's neck and ears. Apparently the bear was very ticklish there, as he started squealing and snorting like a little kid. But it was hard to aim for the bear's head, as he wasn't restricted there. So instead he tried more of Krispy's upper body, like tickling his nipples and his belly button.

It was really hard to focus on his friend's reaction, as he was being tickled himself! The canine began to sweat heavily, but Krispy did his best to ignore the sweat on his hand and tickle his pal's most ticklish spot without mercy!

Next, Alpha tried to go for Krispy's legs. Oh boy, tickling the bear's inner thighs caused him to scream! But he was sure he could to better! He tired to bend over as much as he could his his chained up arm, and reached for Krispy's foot in the stock. The second his claw met the exposed flesh of the bear's naked paw pad, Krispy shouted from the top of his lungs. It wasn't clear what exactly he yelled, but it was too late! Alpha had found Krispy's ultimate weak spot!

“AHAHAHA! TOUGH LUCK, BRO! GAAAAH!” the dog laughed, his armpit still getting tickled brutally by his pal. “BUHUHUHUT NOW I GOT YOUHUHUHU!” Quickly Alpha reached for one of the brushes and went back for Krispy's foot. The hard bristles sent shivers down the bear's spine the second they touched him, and as they started moving the poor bear lost it. He yelled, screamed, slammed his tied up hand against the wall, and begged.

“NOOOOOO! NOOOOOHOHOHOOO! PLEAHAHAHAENOHOHO!!”  
Apparently is was so bad, the bear wasn't even able to talk anymore. He began to sweat even more than Alpha did, his shorts getting drenched in no time. Drool began to drip from his wide open muzzle, and he tired to break loose from this demonic grip like his life was depending on it. Never before had he felt so much painful sensations running through his body. His jaw was already hurting from all the laughing, but he just couldn't stop. He wanted to beg for mercy, surrender, try to bargain with any of the two males, anything! Anything, just so this seemingly never ending torture would end.

“P-Puh.. Plu.. Phu... lease...” Krispy gasped one last time. Everything went black for him as he gasped for air. His head just slumped down on his chest and the yelling and laughing in this room stopped.

The stranger seemed to be happy. “Haha, see? You guys sure had fun, right? You just couldn't stop laughing!”

Alpha didn't bother answering that. “I... I won! N-now, free me, damn it!”

As he spoke, the stranger was already busy fiddling with the dog's chain. “Of course, buddy! But don't forget, I can make you pass out just as easily, in case you wanna try something funky!”

But Alpha understood and dropped his ears in submission. He knew he had to keep playing this sick, little game if he wanted to get out without literally laughing his lungs out. Finally, he was free again! He jumped off the uncomfortable stool and stretched his arms. Damn, pulling on his restrains like that sure hurt! He'd just managed to block everything out because of the tickling!

Suddenly the stranger placed a key in Alpha's hand. “Here's the key, you can free your bud now, if you want. Or make him suffer some more, after all he didn't hold back exactly, hehe!” And with that, the stranger turned around and left through a door to the side. A short glimpse told Alpha that it was the exact same door they came in through. But, who the hell was that guy? How did he manage to tie them up without them remembering? And why the fuck were they both so ticklish all of a sudden!?

Krispy groaned and slowly raised his head. “W-what...” he moaned, still soaked in sweat. Alpha chuckled. Yes, he could free his dear, dear workout partner now. Or...

The dog knelt in front of Krispy and grabbed two brushes. “Hey there, buddy pal! 'fraid you lost!”

It a took a couple seconds before the bear realized what just had happened. Oh no! No no no no! He didn't just pass out! He couldn't have lost!

“A-Alpha, buddy!” Krispy began with a nervous laughter. “Y-yeah, looks like you beat me. Good job! Uhm, h-how about you just let me free and we get the heck outta here!”

But the dog had different plans. “Uh oh, Krispy! You see this brush? I think it's trying to say something!”

Krispy shook his head violently. “NO! Please, no!” He stopped as Alpha dragged one of his claws across the bear's foot sole.

“I think...” Alpha chuckled. “I think it wants to get to know your foot a little better!”

The poor bear started yelling again as suddenly TWO brushes met his sensitive foot. “PLEAHAHHAHASE! NOOOOO! I CAHAHAHAAAN'T!”

But Alpha knew no mercy and started to tickle Krispy's other foot tied to the stool as well, now that the dog could use both of his hands freely.

“Coochie coochie coo! Who's a ticklish little burr?” the dog teased his friend.

“MEEEEEEEE!” Krispy yelled, hoping to appease the sadistic dog somewhat with that.

“You know...” Alpha chuckled. “Not gonna lie, you tickling my armpit, that sure was bad! But not nearly as bad as I made it look like!” The dog laughed. “You see pal, I was just making sure you weren't trying to look for my most ticklish spot! Had you found it, I might've actually lost! But that way you didn't bother tickling anything besides my armpit! Not a smart move, bro!”

But Krispy had no time to regret anything, he was too busy gasping for air between the brushes hitting his feet.

“So, who's the toughest bro around?” Alpha growled.

“YOU ARE!” Krispy yelled!

“And who will always be a good boy and carry my sport bag from now on?” the dog laughed.

“ME!” the bear cried out desperately.

Damn, Alpha realized he could get anything he wanted from his friend right now! But nah, as funny as this was, his poor bro deserved a break! The dog stopped and let Krispy catch his breath.

“Haha, didn't expect you to be THAT ticklish, bro! But it's okay, I accept your surrender and you acknowledging me as the tougher one!” The dog gently pressed his thumbs into Krispy's restrained foot in the stock, and gave him a slow, gentle foot massage. That made the bear moan. “Wha- oooooh.... That, that's... that's nice...” he groaned, the sweat dripping from his fur as he slowly relaxed. For a couple minutes he just sat there, enjoying the gentle touch of the male that just tortured him til he literally had passed out.

“Hey, buddy! Don't you fall asleep on me again!” Alpha's words made Krispy almost jump, he was actually about to fall asleep. Not much of a surprise, after what he'd been through that day! As he tried to move his arms he realized his friend had already unchained him. The dog helped him get up and carried him to the door. It was still a little hard to walk, after receiving such a brutal treatment for his feet.

The light outside made both of them flinch, but they quickly adjusted. “Time for a long shower, huh?” Alpha laughed, and he sure was right. Now that they were outside of the stifling room the sweat on their fur felt very cold, and they noticed how much they reeked.

“So, uhm... What exactly IS your most ticklish spot, bro?” Krispy asked as they went towards the shower room.

But Alpha just laughed. “Wouldn't you like to know, bro? Nah, not gonna tell ya! Can't have you use that knowledge against your bestie, right?”

“But, that's not fair! Y-you know my weak spot!” Krispy protested, but only received a little head pat for that.

“Yupp, so you better remember to be a good boy from now on!” the dog said with a mischievous grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Krispy is owned by [KrispyBurr](https://twitter.com/KrispyBurr)  
> Alpha is owned by [Bravepupper](https://twitter.com/bravepupper)  
> Artwork was drawn by [Moo](https://twitter.com/hardermoo)


End file.
